


Are you okay?

by Chiazu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that why you hate Allison so much?" Derek's shoulders stiffened and his head dropped low, as though he was ashamed of it. He had known that the Argents were the ones who set the Hale house on fire, but he never knew how they learned of the Hales or lengths they went to get to them. Knowing now made his stomach lurch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for funstory over at tumblr. This is my second Sterek fic. It's not exactly what they asked for, and turn out very differently than I had first planned. It was originally going to be a hurt/comfort fic, but turned into angst instead. And this unbeta'd.

It was a horrible feeling.

No, scratch that. It was an awful, gut wrenching, soul crushing feeling. The worst feeling Stiles had ever felt in his life.

The same feeling he felt when his mother died. And he was only ten years old then. It was not a feeling he had wanted to experience again so soon. Or ever again for that matter. Having it forced on him now by some stupid witch just made it worse.

Even now, as Stiles was lying on the forest floor, screaming his throat raw, he could swear someone was trying to rip his heart hurt out. Almost as though that witch was clawing at his chest herself and wouldn't stop until she held his heart in her hands.

The worst part, however, were the images that kept flashing through his head. Images of people, some children, he had never seen before. All dead. Images of burnt and peeling flesh. All the faces were burnt almost beyond recognition. Their mouths still open, screaming in pain. Crying out for help that would never come.

Somewhere in the back of his mind; beneath all the pain, screaming, and the ever growing smell of burnt flesh, Stiles knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Another body was hunched over on the ground next to him. Stiles didn't know who it was. He couldn't think about anything beyond the pain he felt and the endless flood of death rushing through his mind.

Then, as suddenly it started, everything was gone. The pain and the images; even the smell had gone.

Turning his head to the side, Stiles could see Derek hunched over. He was slightly out of breath, as if he had been holding it the whole time. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking slightly. Derek didn't answer. His shoulders were shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Derek eventually gave up and collapsed to the ground. Rolling onto his back, his shoulder rested against Stiles, much like how it had that night at the police station.

Stiles squirmed slightly. There was a stick digging into his back, but he didn't the have energy to sit up or move. He barely had the energy to breathe. Looking up, Stiles could see the soft shimmer of stars through the canopy of thinning leaves. The moon gave off a dim glow, allowing him to see just enough so that he didn't strain his eyes.

Derek sat up quickly, causing Stiles to mourn at the sudden loss of heat at his side. Derek looked over his shoulder, studying Stiles, listening to his rapid heartbeat and uneven breaths. "You okay?"

Stiles huffed out a laugh, smirking. "I asked you first."

"I'm now the one who screamed himself hoarse."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles tried to sit up only to fall back with grunt. He wanted to say something. Make some sort of sound. Anything to end the uncomfortable silence that was covering them like a scratchy blanket. He sighed heavily. "Is that why you hate Allison so much?" Derek's shoulders stiffened and his head dropped low, as though he was ashamed of it. He had known that the Argents were the ones who set the Hale house on fire, but he never knew how they learned of the Hales or lengths they went to get to them. Knowing now made his stomach lurch.

Minutes passed and Derek still hadn't answered him. Stiles had taken that to mean yes.

"She's not Kate."

"She's an Argent."

"She's not like them."

"She is exactly like them!" Derek stood up, and Stile would swear he heard him growl. "First she helps Kate hunt down Scott and me. Then she hunts down Boyd and Erica, taking her back to Gerard, just months later." Derek was pacing at this point, "Don't tell me she isn't like them! If she wasn't like them she wouldn't have done that. Twice!" There was a brief flash of red in Derek normally green eyes. He looked like he was going to kill the next living thing that so much as breathed wrong.

As much as Stiles wouldn't to defend Allison from Derek's anger, even if it was only for Scott, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Derek was right. As much as Stiles liked Allison, Derek was right and had every right to be angry. "I'm sorry." That was the only thing he could think of to say. The only thing he really wanted to say if he were being honest with himself.

Derek shook his head, his hand waving in Stiles' general direction. He let out a long, shaky breath. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." He turned around, walking the few steps back to were Stiles still laid and knelt down next to him. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Derek sighed in annoyance, looking as though he was resisting the urge to strangle the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Stiles took a shaky breath. He wanted to sit up. That stick was really starting to dig into his back. Stiles was sure it would bruise. "I'd be even better if this stick wasn't digging into my back. And if my head stopped spinning." Stiles sat up, slowly, groaning at the effort it took.

"That's not what I meant." Derek tried to make eye contact, but Stiles was looking everywhere but at him.

Stiles knew exactly what Derek had meant, he just didn't want to deal with. He didn't even want to think about it. He was so sick of all the pain and the lies, most of which seem to come from him. It was easier not to think about it. To just ignore all the hurt. He knew it was wrong; knew he should do something about it, but he was just too tired.

"Hey!" Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder, forcing him to make eye contact. "Are you okay?"

Stiles study his face for a moment before speaking. "You know, your eyes are really pretty in the moonlight."

Derek let go of Stiles and stood up. "Figures," he shook his head, annoyed, "The one time I want you to talk, and you're not actually talking. Guess that's what it takes to get you to shut up."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose it is." He grinned up at the older man, but Derek just ignored him.

The uncomfortable silences was back. Only this time it wasn't a scratchy blanket. It was an itchy blanket that got worse the longer you used it.

Eventually, when it became apparent that neither of them would talk, Derek started walking away. He motioned for Stiles to follow, but Stiles stayed where he was. "I don't know."

The words were quiet and soft, barely a whisper. Derek was sure if he had not been a werewolf, if he had been born human instead, he would not have even heard them. Turning back around, Derek hesitated at the sight he saw. Stiles had wrapped his arms around his legs and was resting he head on his knees. It made him look smaller than he actually was, almost childlike. It made his heart stop.

Derek wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, that everything gets better with time, but he didn't. He couldn't. How could he tell Sties that if he didn't even believe it himself.

Stiles stood with speed and grace Derek didn't know he possessed. "Let's go. The others will start to worry."

As Stiles walked past, Derek's hand twitched. He wanted to reach out and grab the boy. Derek wanted to hold him and all the pain was gone; protect him from the pain that was sure to come. Derek wanted to hold Stiles and never let go, but he didn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
